Pacar Sewaan
by Oh Min Hun
Summary: Oh Se Hun, namja manis yang melakukan taruhan bodoh dengan rivalnya, Jongin, menyetujui permintaan Jongin untuk membawa kekasih di hari ulang tahunnya. Masalahnya, ulang tahun Jongin itu lusa dan Sehun ternyata belum punya namjachingu, lalu? HanHun (LuhanxSehun) /KaiHun (KaixSehun) Fanfiction / DLDR/ RnR Please


**PACAR SEWAAN?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Kim Jong In**

**And many more...**

**.**

**.**

**Sumarry :**

**Oh Se Hun, namja manis yang melakukan taruhan bodoh dengan rivalnya, Jongin, menyetujui permintaan Jongin untuk membawa kekasih di hari ulang tahunnya. Masalahnya, ulang tahun Jongin itu lusa dan Sehun ternyata belum punya namjachingu, lalu? **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : **

**YAOI (BOYxBOY)**

**Penuh dengan OOC **

**Ide pasaran, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada yang sama, itu tidak disengaja :)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **

**This Story is Mine**

**Don't you dare to copy it n_n**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya membuat siswa-siswi di XOXO High School ini menjadi malas untuk belajar. "Ayolah... 5 menit lagi.. ppalii.." ucap seorang namja sambil terus menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit mengalir dari dahinya.

"Hei Sehunna.. mo pamer jam eoh?" ucap Jongin sinis.

Namja yang sedari tadi menatap jam tangannya –Sehun-, mendelik sekali ke arah Jongin, menatap tajam Jongin yang tersenyum sinis padanya. "Ah.. ayolah bel istirahat cepat bunyi" ucap Sehun penuh harap masih sambil menatap ke arah jam tangannya.

"Jam istirahat? Hei, kau lupa? Kita ini sedang ulangan, tidak mungkin Yesung Seongsaengnim mengijinkan kita istirahat kalau kita belum selesai mengerjakan soalnya" ucap Jongin menyeringai ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya menahan kesal, "Ah.. sial.." desisnya. 'Kenapa Jongin mendengar ucapanku? Padahal aku mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelaann sekali' batin Sehun heran masih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tau kau pasti memikirkan 'Mengapa Jongin mendengar ucapanku" iyakan? Haha, telingaku ini sangat sensitif pendengaran, jadi lebih baik kau kerjakan soal-soal ulangan itu"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongin tajam, "Kau ini bisa membaca pikiran orang lain ya? Dasar kurang kerjaan, dalam waktu 5 menit pasti aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal matematika ini dan betul semua." Ucap Sehun menyombongkan diri.

Jongin menaikan alisnya sambil menatap Sehun remeh, "Oh yeah? Coba buktikan padaku, nilai ulangan matematika siapa ntar yang lebih tinggi, kalau kau kalah, kau harus.. hm.." terlihat Jongin sedang berpikir sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Harus apa huh? Jangan yang aneh-aneh Tuan Kim yang sombong" ucap Sehun mendelik tajam padahal dalam hati udah dag dig dug takut Jongin meminta yang aneh-aneh.

'Jangan yang aneh-aneh..jangan yang aneh-aneh..jangan yang aneh-aneh..jangan yang aneh-aneh..jangan yang a-'

"Bawa kekasihmu yang sering kau bilang tampan itu ke acara ulang tahunku lusa nanti, mudah kan?" ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai lagi. Seringaiannya tambah lebar saat mendapati raut muka Sehun yang pucat.

"Eotteohkke hm Sehunna? Oh.. Kau tidak berbohong padaku kan kalau kau punya namjachingu yang kata kau sangat tampan dan pintar itu?"

Sehun menelan salivanya, 'Eotteohkke aa.. aku.. aku.. aku kan hanya asal ngomong waktu itu pada Jongin kalau aku punya pacar..lusa..2 hari lagi.. nilaiku harus bagus kalo taruhannya begini' batin Sehun.

"A..Arra.. pasti nilaiku akan lebih bagus dari pada kau" ucap Sehun sedikit pesimis. Yah benar, pesimis, Jongin itu pemegang olimpiade matematika, jadi wajar kalau Jongin akan mudah mengerjakan soal ulangan matematika itu.

Sehun melirik sedikit ke arah kertas ulangan Jongin, "Ah.. sial dia udah selesai kan" desis Sehun kesel. Sehun melihat ke arah kertas ulangannya '3 soal lagi' batin Sehun meringis.

"2 Menit lagi anak-anak" ucap Yesung Seongsaengnim, membuat keributan dan kepanikan sesaat pada semua murid termasuk Sehun, kecuali Jongin tentunya.

"Aahh.. eotteohkkee..." desis Sehun frustasi. Jongin yang melihat ekspresi Sehun pun tersenyum senang 'pasti aku yang akan menang' ucap Jongin penuh percaya diri.

'Sial... Sehun bodoh...' batin Sehun kesal.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." ucap Sehun lemas dan segera membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal khusus rumahannya. Seperti biasa, kediaman rumah Keluarga Oh pasti akan sepi, mengingat Sehun adalah anak tunggal dan orang tuanya pun merupakan salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan ini. Orang Tua Sehun akan berada di rumahnya hanya pada malam hari saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi Sehun sudah terbiasa untuk itu, makanya dia hanya biasa saja.

Sehun pun mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumahnya. Dia pun mengobrak-abrik kertas ulangannya dan mengambil selembar kertas yang diyakini sebagai kertas ulangan matematika tadi. Sehun meringis melihat angka yang tertera di kertas itu. 75. 75! Hanya 75! Sedangkan Jongin mendapat 98! "Ahh.. jinjja.. neomu pabbo!" ucap Sehun frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu mengguling-gulingkan badannya kesana kemari. Sehun mulai sarap eoh? -.-

.

.

Jongin menatap kertas ulangan matematikanya dengan tersenyum senang. 'Hah.. apa kubilangkan, pasti aku yang akan memperoleh nilai tinggi' batinnya sambil tersenyum-senyum. Sebenarnya, Jongin hanya ingin mempermalukan Sehun dihari ulang tahunnya nanti. Jongin tau pasti Sehun hanya berkata bohong padanya waktu itu kalau dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Dan saat Sehun malu karena berkata bohong pada Jongin di hari ulang tahunnya nanti, Jongin akan menembak Sehun untuk dijadikan namjachingunya. 'ahaha.. rencana yang bagus' batin Jongin masih sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Nuna Jongin yang tidak sengaja melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Jongin menatap Jongin heran, 'Jongin mulai sarap eoh?' batin nuna Jongin dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Jongin dan berjalan menjauh dari kamarnya. Nuna Jongin pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, niatnya sih tadi mau mengajak Jongin makan malam, tapi saat melihat Jongin tersenyum-senyum sambil memeluk selembar kertas, ia membatalkan niatnya -.-

.

.

Sebenarnya, Jongin dan Sehun tidak benar-benar 'rival' dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Jongin dan Sehun adalah teman dari kecil, karena sifat Jongin yang arogan dan terlalu meremehkan Sehun itulah yang membuat Sehun kesal dan membenci Jongin.

Sehun masih mengguling-gulingkan badannya keseluruh sudut kasur, "Aahhh.. lusa.. gimana ini ah" teriak sehun frustasi. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menghentikan acara 'guling-gulingannya' "INTERNET" serunya sambil matanya berbinar-binar.

Dengan segera Sehun membuka laptopnya, menancapkan modem pada laptopnya, dan browsing menyelami dunia internet.

'Namjachingu Yeojachingu' ketik Sehun pada kotak pencarian, dan tak menunggu lama, beragam situs yang berkaitan dengan kata kunci yang Sehun ketik pun keluar. Sehun meng-klik salah satu situs penyewaan pacar.

"Penyewaan Pacar Straight, Yuri, dan Yaoi" baca Sehun. Dengan penasaran Sehun pun meng-scroll halaman situs itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

**JASA PENYEWAAN PACAR STRAIGHT, YURI, MAUPUN YAOI**

_Selamat datang di situs kami ^^_

_Disini kami menyewakan klien kami yang mungkin dapat mengatasi permasalahan anda_

Dengan rasa penasaran dan tak sabaran, Sehun pun meng-klik kategori "YAOI". Dan munculah beragam foto-foto menawan dari para pria tipe seme maupun uke.

"Hm.. pria ini menarik" gumam Sehun sambil melihat foto pria berwajah manis namun terlihat tampan dan manly di saat bersamaan. Sehun pun meng-klik foto pria itu, dan munculah Profil dari si pria itu.

_**Profile...**_

_Name : Xi Lu Han_

_Gender : Male_

_DOB : 20 April 1990_

"Huo, lebih tua 4 tahun dariku ternyata, baiklah aku pilih dia saja. Lihatlah Jongin, aku akan membawa kekasih 'samaran' ke acara ulang tahun bodohmu itu" ucap Sehun senang dan segera menghubungi nomer yang tertera pada profil pria itu.

"Yeobosseyo.."

**TBC**

Author Note :

Hei annyeonghaseyo readers nim, sudah lama ya saya ga mampir ke ffn. Saya sibuk dan mungkin terkena penyakit males, ngestuck kadang-kadang. Ide udah ada cuman bingung mo nulisnya gimana -.- Maaf ne lama ngelanjutin ff yang lain, dan malah membuat fanfic baru, abis tangan gatel pengen nulis ff HanHun -.- Untuk ff yang lain, akan saya lanjutkan secepat saya bisa, jadi saya butuh dukungan dari readers-deul semua ;) Abis baca, jangan lupa review ya ^^

_Regards

Oh Min Hun


End file.
